SUPER LOVE SONG
Romanized Title SUPER LOVE SONG Japanese Title SUPER LOVE SONG English Title SUPER LOVE SONG Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2007 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Motamota shisugite matamoya kisetsu ga owaru Ichido de ii kara utatte mitainda SUPER LOVE SONG Ronsou ga owari zenaku no gainen mo kieru Omowazu kimi ga furueteshimau youna SUPER LOVE SONG Dame to iya bakka butsukeau tame Bokura deau wake jyanai yo Tsubushiai… nante jidai okure Soujyoukouka de yoku narou Onaji VECTOR motta bokura muteki Jyoukyou henka ni tomadowan Buttoi nekko de gyutto tsunagatteru Baramaiteyo Good News Wakari aitai nadoto tayasuku iwanai yo SUPER LOVE SONG Itsuka kimi ni homerare tsuyoku nareta Nani yori sore ga daiji na koto nanda SUPER LOVE SONG Dekkai risou utau no mo ii Demo kimi ga naiteru no nara Donna yume mo ashimoto kara guratsuku Soujyoukouka de yoku narou Onaji VECTOR motta bokura muteki Jyoukyou henka ni tomadowan Buttoi nekko de gyutto tsunagatteru Funsou nanka iranai yo Kimi to boku to no aida de imasara Reisen nanka mo ahorashii Nie wo hariattatte kiri ga nai Mou shitteru darou Ai nara shoutotsu suru koto wa naishi Fue mo heri mo shinai Shizuka ni soko ni atte ugokanai Hito wa tada sore wo mitsukereba ii Soujyoukouka de yoku narou Onaji VECTOR motta bokura muteki Jyoukyou henka ni tomadowan Buttoi nekko de gyutto tsunagatteru Kyoushinteki na seigi ga Michiyuku hitobito wo odoshimakuru Sonna koui wa iki jya nai Sarigenai yaritori de kyoumei shiyou Baramaiteyo good news SUPER LOVE SONG SUPER LOVE SONG Japanese もたもたしすぎて　またもや季節が終わる 一度でいいから　歌ってみたいんだ　SUPER LOVE SONG 論争が終わり　善悪の概念も消える 思わず君が震えてしまうような　SUPER LOVE SONG ダメとイヤばっか　ぶつけあうため 僕ら出会うわけじゃないよ つぶしあい... なんて時代遅れ 相乗効果で　ヨクなろう 同じベクトル持った僕ら無敵 状況変化に戸惑わん ぶっとい根っこで　ギュッとつながってる ばらまいてよ　Good News わかり合いたいなどと　たやすく言わないよ　SUPER LOVE SONG いつか君に誉められ　強くなれた なによりそれが大事なことなんだ　SUPER LOVE SONG でっかい理想　謳うのもいい でもキミが泣いてるのなら どんな夢も　足もとからぐらつく 相乗効果で　ヨクなろう 同じベクトル持った僕ら無敵 状況変化に戸惑わん ぶっとい根っこで　ギュッとつながってる 紛争なんか　いらないよ 君と僕との間に　今さら 冷戦なんかもアホらしい 見栄を張りあったってキリがない もう知ってるだろう 愛なら衝突することはないし 増えも減りもしない 静かにそこにあって　動かない 人はただそれを見つければいい 相乗効果で　ヨクなろう 同じベクトル持った僕ら無敵 状況変化に戸惑わん ぶっとい根っこで　ギュッとつながってる 狂信的な正義が 道行く人々を　脅しまくる そんな行為は　粋じゃない さりげない　やりとりで共鳴しよう ばらまいてよ　Good News SUPER LOVE SONG SUPER LOVE SONG English Translation Wasting my time confused as to what to do yet another season ends Just once I'd like to try to sing a SUPER LOVE SONG Our argument ends and it's no longer about right or wrong A SUPER LOVE SONG that just about makes you quiver involuntarily We didn’t meet just to throw "No's" and "I don’t want to's" at each other Showing who's boss… that's old-fashioned Let's make us better through synergy We have the same vector and we're invincible Not shaken by a change in situation We're connected tightly by thick roots Spread the Good News I won't say that I want to us to understand each other like it was something easy SUPER LOVE SONG Once, you complimented me, and I was able to become stronger That's what's more important than anything else SUPER LOVE SONG Singing of grand ideals is okay But if you should be crying Any dream will start to give way from its base Let's make us better through synergy We have the same vector and we're invincible Not shaken by a change in situation We're connected tightly by thick roots We don't need any quarrels Between us after we've come all this way And a cold war is just foolish If we start putting on airs it'll never end You know what I mean If it's love then there’s no reason to clash It's not something that increases or decreases It's just there, quietly, and doesn’t move All people have to do is find it Let's make us better through synergy We have the same vector and we're invincible Not shaken by a change in situation We're connected tightly by thick roots A fanatic kind of justice Frightens the people walking along the streets That's not a very smart thing to do Let's just make it resonate through casual exchange Spread the Good News SUPER LOVE SONG SUPER LOVE SONG